Der unmoralische Friedensvermittler
Ein Botschafter, der zu Besuch auf der ''Enterprise'' ist, missbraucht Deanna Troi, um seine schlechten Gedanken von sich wegzuschieben und riskiert damit bewusst ihr Leben. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog: Der Botschafter Auf der Brücke meldet Data, dass die Sensoren das Transportschiff aufgespürt haben, es ist von zwei Kriegsschiffen der Rekagianer flankiert. Commander Riker gibt roten Alarm und lässt die Enterprise gefechtsbereit machen. Daraufhin drehen die Kreuzer ab und lassen die Dorian in Ruhe. Das kleine Schiff ist beschädigt, aber Audiokontakt ist möglich. Captain Talmadge meldet sich, es gibt nur leichte Verletzungen an Bord. Er bittet aber, zwei Passagiere hinüberbeamen zu dürfen. Es handelt sich dabei um einen Vermittler, der auf dem Weg nach Seronia ist und dort zwischen beiden Seiten vermitteln soll. Vermutlich haben die Rekagianer deshalb auch angegriffen. Counselor Deanna Troi holt die beiden Gäste aus dem Transporterraum ab. Dort materialisieren gerade der Vermittler, Botschafter Ves Alkar, und eine alte Frau, die er als seine Mutter Sev Maylor vorstellt. Beide sind Lumerianer. Sie ist ziemlich unfreundlich zu Deanna und wird vom Transporterchief auf ihr Quartier begleitet. Zuvor spricht sie Deanna noch eine eindeutige Warnung aus: sie soll um keinen Preis versuchen, den Botschafter zu verführen. Akt I: Die Romanze thumb|left|thumb|Worf leitet die Kampfübungen Picard hat dem Botschafter eine Eskorte angeboten, doch der lehnt ab. Er möchte lieber nicht auf der Enterprise, dem bewaffneten Flaggschiff der Sternenflotte, nach Rekag-Seronia fliegen. Er sieht darin die Mission für den Frieden gefährdet und ein Transportschiff wäre ihm für diese Aufgabe lieber. Doch Picard und Admiral Simons sind sich einig: dies würde ein Risiko für alle bedeuten. In der Sporthalle der Enterprise gibt Worf für einige Mannschaftsmitglieder einen Sportkurs für Kampfübungen. Auch Alkar und Deanna Troi nehmen daran teil und reden danach noch ein wenig. Sie verstehen sich sehr gut und er gibt ihr Einblicke in seine Arbeit und seine Strategien. Bei seinem Quartier angekommen, gibt es eine weitere unangenehme Begegnung zwischen Deanna und seiner Mutter. Erneut warnt sie ausdrücklich davor, sich ihm zu sehr anzunähern. Wieder in ihrem eigenen Quartier ist sie deswegen ziemlich aufgewühlt und hat auch wenig Nerv für die obligatorischen Mannschaftsbewertungsberichte mit Will Riker. Dann wird Riker in die Räume des Botschafters gerufen, es gibt einen Notfall: die Mutter ist zusammengebrochen und liegt bewusstlos am Boden. Doktor Crusher kann nur noch ihren Tod feststellen und Alkar nimmt den Verlust der 93-jährigen Frau recht gefasst auf. Deanna erklärt sich bereit, mit ihm die traditionelle Begräbnismeditation durchzuführen. Dies aber hat unerwartete Folgen für Deanna. Akt II: Die Mutter Sie fühlt sich unwohl und macht sich Sorgen um ihr Alter. Gereizt sagt sie auch alle ihre Termine an diesem Tag ab. In der Krankenstation hat Beverly Alkars Mutter genau untersucht, eine Todesursache konnte sie aber nicht finden. Auch für eine Krankheit, wie Alkar ihr berichtete, gibt es keine Anhaltspunkte. Einzig ein hoher Wert von Neurotransmitterrückständen in ihrem zerebralem Kortex ist auffällig. Sie möchte gegen die lumerianischen Bräuche eine Autopsie vornehmen, doch solange keine Gefahr für das Schiff und seine Mannschaft abzusehen ist, kann Picard das nicht gestatten. Und Deannas Verhalten wird immer merkwürdiger. Sie sucht Alkar auf und beginnt, ihn zu umwerben. Als er sie aber mit höflichen Worten abweist, verlässt sie wütend und aufgebracht sein Zimmer. Noch im Turbolift wirft sie sich an einen jungen Fähnrich heran, der auch noch auf ihrem Bett sitzt, als Will Riker wegen der Berichte erscheint. An die Bearbeitung ist aber wiederum nicht zu denken, denn Deanna stellt nur unsachliche Fragen und unterstellt Will, verärgert und eifersüchtig wegen dieser Begegnung zu sein. Akt III: Die fremde Deanna Und die Lage auf dem Planeten ist ernst. Ein Waffenstillstandsabkommen wurde gebrochen, die Kämpfe dauern an. Und so schlägt Picard ein Treffen mit beiden Seiten in der Küstenstadt Darthen vor, die immer ihre Neutralität bewahrt hat. Deanna Troi hat nun Fähnrich Janeway bei sich zum Gespräch. Doch sie zeigt sich ihr gegenüber ziemlich hart und alles andere als hilfreich. Im Maschinenraum sucht Doktor Crusher inzwischen Hilfe bei Chefingenieur La Forge. Er stellt ihr die Biofilterdaten von Ms. Maylor zur Verfügung und sie findet eine massive physiologische Veränderung innerhalb der letzten drei Tage bei der Dame fest. Commander Riker ist ins Zehn Vorne gegangen, um dem Botschafter die letzten Nachrichten seiner Delegierten mitzuteilen, als Deanna die Bar betritt. Ihr Äußeres ist stark verändert, sie ist sehr auffällig gekleidet und eine graue Strähne ziert ihr Haar. Liva gegenüber, die mit an Alkars Tisch sitzt, benimmt sie sich ähnlich feindselig, wie Sev Maylor ihr einst gegenübertrat. Ihre Entwicklung nimmt allmählich bedrohliche Formen an. Akt IV: Die Erklärung [[Datei:Enterprise im Orbit von Marijne VII.jpg|thumb|Die Enterprise hat Rekag-Seronia erreicht.]] Inzwischen ist Deanna im Aussehen weiter gealtert – um mehrere Jahrzehnte. Alkar wird bald auf die Oberfläche gehen, doch Deanna soll ihn nicht begleiten. Statt dessen wird Liva mitgehen und Trois Eifersucht wird immer stärker. Schließlich beamen Alkar, Liva und Jarth auf den Planeten. Noch als die drei auf der Transporterplattform stehen und von Picard verabschiedet werden, taucht sie weiter gealtert und mit einem Messer bewaffnet auf, um Liva davon abzuhalten, ihr Alkar wegzunehmen. Doch sie trifft den Captain am Arm. Sie wird auf die Krankenstation gebracht und der Botschafter wird gebeamt. Deanna ist außer sich und muss mit einem Kraftfeld am Biobett fixiert werden, außerdem bekommt sie Melorazin verabreicht. Auch bei ihr sind die Werte der Neurotransmitter jetzt vielfach erhöht, nun willigt Picard einer Autopsie an Alkars vermeintlicher Mutter ein. Und es steht fest: Maylor war weder Alkars Mutter, noch von so hohem Alter. Sie war allenfalls 30 Jahre alt, als sie starb. Und die Zeit drängt, wenn man Deannas Leben retten will. Picard und Worf beamen herunter, um mit dem Botschafter zu sprechen. Dort gesteht er ein, dass er in Bezug auf jene Frau nicht die Wahrheit gesagt hat – währenddessen verschärft sich der Streit wieder. Nun erklärt Alkar sein Vorgehen. All seine schlechten Gefühle, hinderliche und ablenkende Gedanken kann er in andere Personen transferieren, seine Container. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass Maylor diese Verhandlungen noch überleben würde. Dann aber sah er eine gute Möglichkeit in Deanna, zu ihr konnte er leicht eine Bindung aufbauen, weil sie eine Empathin ist. Er rechtfertigt dies mit seinem Erfolg bei der Schlichtung des Konflikts und weigert sich, mit aufs Schiff zu kommen, geschweige denn sie zu erlösen. Akt V: Der Tod Picard hat den Befehl gegeben, alles zu tun, um Alkar an Bord zu holen. Was die Heilung von Troi angeht, ist Doktor Crusher machtlos, solange Alkar weiter seinen Psychomüll bei ihr ablädt. Man entwickelt folgende Idee: man lässt Deanna sterben. Dann muss sich Alkar ein neues Opfer suchen, um seine unangenehmen Gedanken abladen zu können. Wenn er sich mit der neuen Person verbunden hat, will Crusher den Counselor wiederbeleben, dazu bleiben nach ihrem vorläufigen Tod aber nur 30 Minuten. Und dann muss man auch das neue Opfer retten und aus den Zwängen des Botschafters befreien. Er und Liva werden an Bord geholt, Deanna stirbt. Sie wird wiederbelebt und Liva wird aus seinem Quartier gebeamt, kurz bevor sich Alkar mit ihr verbinden kann. Er stirbt an der übermäßigen Belastung all seiner schlimmen Emotionen, die nun alle auf ihn selbst zurückfallen. Deanna wird wieder völlig gesund werden. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Dies ist die erste Star-Trek-Folge mit Jonathan West als leitendem Kameramann, nachdem Marvin V. Rush zu gewechselt ist. Anders als beim Wechseln von Edward R. Brown zu Rush in der dritten Staffel von , gab es dabei keine große Veränderung im visuellen Stil der Serie, sondern nur einige kleine unterschwellige Unterschiede. Während Alkar in der deutschen Synchro sagt, er sei über Deannas rasches Altern erfreut, ist im englischen Original die Rede davon, dass er erstaunt ist. Unter den Artikeln, die bei der It's A Wrap! sale and auction bei eBay versteigert wurden, war auch das Abendkleid von Marina Sirtis. http://startrekpropcollector.com/trekauctions/items/9678 Bei den Rang-Pins verschiedener Uniformen ist ein Anordnungsfehler unterlaufen. So ist Data zwar noch ein Lt. Commander, jedoch befindet sich der "farblose" Pin ganz unten. Bei Geordi ist der Fehler noch gravierender. Er hat statt zwei vollen und einem farblosen auf einmal zwei farblose und einen vollen Pin. Wobei die farblosen wieder ganz unten angeordnet sind. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Man of the People (episode) es:Man of the People fr:Man of the People (épisode) ja:生命リンクテレパシー（エピソード） nl:Man of the People pl:Man of the People Unmoralische Friedensvermittler, Der